Be Careful What You Wish For
by Naomi Tachi
Summary: Gah! I hate you, Birthday-Wish Fairy! I wished I could be WITH Shikamaru, not BE Shikamaru! This isn't fair! THIS IS AWKWARD! I WANT TO GO BACK TO THE ORPHANAGE! ShikaxOc please read, it's better than the summery


Bells echoed from a nearby church; a sign of either marriage, or death. Most likely death, because I couldn't imagin anyone who would want to get married on such a cloudy, gloomy day.

For some reason, the weather is always depressing on this day, every single year. Sometimes it pours down rain, messing up the crappy cable on the T.V. set in the rec room. None of the kids can go outside, so they shreik and run and jump in the hallways; playing hide and seek or other such games that are increadibly annoying.

And no one seems to care that they're driving me insane. And of coarse, no one remembered that today is my sixteenth birthday. I'm just the weird girl with black hair who watches Naruto. No need to remember a freak like me.

"Damn orphanage," I muttered to myself in my small, crampt room. I pulled out my worn out sketchpad and flipped through all my drawings. Some pages were of Itachi or Sasori, but most of the sketches were of Shikamaru.

As I grew up watching Naruto, I slowly fell in love with Shikamaru. I liked Itachi and Sasori, but I found myself drawn to Shikamaru. We had some similarities; both being unenthusiastic and love looking up at the clouds. We even have the same birthday! I was so excited when I found out at the public library a few years ago.

Finnaly, I got to the last page in my sketchpad. It was the last blank page left, so i decided to fill it with one last sketch of Shikamaru. I grabbed my pencil and a peice of charred wood I got from the rec room fireplace, and began to draw.

But it didn't turn out to be just Shikamaru. For the first time, I drew me. I drew me and Shikamaru holding hands.

After I finished, I hugged the picture to my chest and fell backwards onto my small bed. I thought about how lonely I had been in this orphanage, and a tear rolled lazily down my cheek. I curled up in my blankets and fell into a fitfull sleep.

But before I completly drifted away, I made a wish. On September twenty second, on the day of my birth, all I wished for was to be with Shikamaru.

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed. It was such a drag that everyone knew about his birthday; this would be the third year in a row his fellow shinobi would plan a surprize party for him against his wishes. He was hoping that everyone would get the hint and just leave him be for once, but those hopes were sliced to ribbons when he overheard Naruto and Kiba talking about it. The whole ordeal was just troublesome.

And he really didn't see the big deal about birthdays anyway. So what if he were born sixteen years ago today? Big deal. No point in celebrating another year down the drain.

These were the thoughts that consumed him as he starred up at the monotonous clouds. Today they were a grey mass of rain clouds, dark and sinister. When the first few fat drops started to fall, he decided to go back home to embrace the unavoidable.

As expected, when he opened the door to his house, he was bombarded by streamers and cheers of "Happy birthday Shikamaru!"

The living room was decorated with black and green, with ballons and a bannor and a large cake on the table. He appreciated his friends caring enough to throw him a patry, but God, it was so cliche. Couldn't they at least think up something more orriginal? Maybe they could just blindfold him, lead him out back into the woods and shoot him.

Now that would be orriginal.

But he delt with the annoying party as well as he could. He blew out candles, ate cake and played party games. He smirked when he won, called Ino a troublesome woman, and received gifts with a simple, "Thanks, guys, you didn't have to" and a sheepish smile. He felt that was the least he could do, seeing as they had gone through a lot of trouble to arrange the party, even if it did annoy him.

By the end of the day, he was worn out. The party ended at eleven p.m., and everyone hoarded home, so he trudged up to his bedroom and fell face-first onto his bed. He wanted to drift to a peaceful, dreamless sleep, but a thought had occured to him. He hadn't yet made his birthday wish, and even though he knew it wouldn't come true, he found himself wishing anyways.

'I wish...' He thought, trying to word his wish correctly, 'I wish something interesting, something abnormal, would happen to me.'

And with that, he closed his eyes and let his mind drift away...

* * *

My mind was groggy when I woke up from my strange dream. There was this vortex and blue and green colors and I was sucked up into it. It was very odd.

I tried to sit up, but my muscles screamed in protest. My body ached severly, especially my triceps and abs.

Wait a second... I don't have toned, muscular abs. I looked down at myself. Those were not my clothes. And I was NOT flat-chested. "What the hell?" I asked myself in a panicked voice, jumping up out of some bed and looking around the room. Not my room. It was way bigger.

I ran to the open bathroom, fear gripping my heart in a vice grip, and looked in the mirror.

I stared in the face of Shikamaru Nara.

* * *

Hey there. I know I have several other stories that need to be posted, but I cant work on them right now. I will over the summer. I'm sorry!

I got this awsome idea, and my bestest friend Maddy loved it and wanted me to write it, so here it is. It is a short chapter. And even though this chapter isn't very funny, it will be in latter chapters. I might need some help with the comedy though, cause I'm a horror/romance person, and am not very funny, so please bear with me. Please enjoy this chapter and please leave a reveiw! Have a nice day! =D


End file.
